Dégâts 1.0
Les dégâts dans Warframe peuvent être décomposés en plusieurs types de dégâts, les plus utilisés sont: Perce-Armure, Lame, Balle, Électricité, Explosion, Feu, Gel, Impact Physique, Poison et Dents de scie (il y en a de nombreux autres cités en dessous). Les dégâts sont plus ou moins efficace en fonction des factions ou des parties de corps que l'on vise. Par ailleurs, quatre d'entre elles ne prennent pas en compte l'armure des ennemis dans le calcul des dégâts: Perce-Armure, Impact Physique, Poison et Dents de scie. Les dégâts sont affichés sur l'ATH avec les nombres qui apparaissent prés du point d'impacte sur un ennemi. Les dégâts écrits en blanc attaquent la vie et les dégâts en bleue concernent le bouclier. Les dégâts peuvent aussi des fois produire des Coups Critiques. Les dégâts de coup critique, les attaques surprises et les dégâts infligés quand on est non-découvert sont affichés en jaunes. Enfin les dégâts critiques donnés pendant l'Infiltration sont écrit en rouge. En outre, certains dégâts peuvent produire un critique en rouge sans être infiltré. Chaque types de dégât fait apparaître des nombres séparés indiqués. Les fusils à pompe font aussi apparaître un nombre pour chaque billes de plomb. Les dégâts qui sont réduits à 0 (comme par exemple: un dégât de type Balle dans la tête d'un Homme d'équipage Corpus) ne seront pas affichés. Types de dégât Cette liste de types de dégât ne concerne que leur importance dans la définition des dégâts subis par la cible ennemie pour déterminer la façon de calculer ces dommages. Certains types de dégât ont ainsi des effets alternatifs sur les cibles (comme le ralentissement avec le type Gel). Pour finir, certains types de dégâts ont des animations de mort spécifiques quand un ennemi est tuer avec un type spécifique. Balle Souvent incorrectement référencé comme les dégâts normaux. Ce type inflige 1.5x des dégâts dans la tête des Grineers et la tête des Anciens Infestés, mais pas dans la tête des Hommes d'équipage Corpus. Champ de force Ce type de dégâts met violemment à terre les ennemis. C'est le type utilisé par les lasers de sécurité Corpus et par l'attaque chargée du Kogake. Dents de scie Ce type de dégâts est utilisé pour toutes les attaques chargées des armes de mêlée à lame (sauf les Dagues d'Éther, bug possible), Hikou et le sniper Lanka. Comme le type de dégâts Lame, il a une chance de démembrer les ennemis, c'est l'un des quatre types de dégâts qui ignorent l'armure. Les Marcheurs et Rampants Infestés prennent des dégâts supplémentaires. Électricité C'est l'un des quatre types de Dégâts Élémentaires que l'on peut trouver sur certains mods pour les armes, l’Électricité a une chance d'étourdir les ennemis et inflige des doubles dégâts a tous les unités Corpus. Étourdissement Probablement le seul type de dégâts ajouté à une arme uniquement depuis un mod (Ex:Contrôle des foules, Force d'arrêt). Est appliqué malgré que les dégâts infligés soit de 0. Ce type de dégâts est aussi utilisé par les attaques sautées des armes lourdes et émoussées qui étourdissent l'ennemis. Explosion Le type Explosion est généralement utilisé sur les armes à zone d'effet (comme le Ogris). Ce type réduit les dégâts en fonction de la distance de la cibles et de l'impacte. Le mod Coup de tonnerre inflige des dégâts de ce type. Feu C'est l'un des quatre types de Dégâts Élémentaires que l'on peut trouver sur certains mods pour les armes, le Feu inflige des doubles dégâts à tous les Infestés et des dégâts x1,25 sur les Grineers moyens. Gel C'est l'un des quatre types de Dégâts Élémentaires que l'on peut trouver sur certains mods pour les armes, le Gel inflige le double des dégâts aux boucliers et ralenti la vitesse des ennemis. Si une cible meurt en étant gelée, son animation de mort sera une explosion de glace. Impact C'est un type de dégâts qui épingle les ennemis sur les murs par les armes qui lancent des flèches ou des clous. Les Sobek et Hek possèdent aussi ce type de dégâts. Impact Physique Ce type de dégâts est utilisé par les armes à flèches ou à clous et les armes de mêlée émoussée (Marteaux, Bâton, Gantelets...). C'est aussi l'un des quatre types de dégâts qui ignorent l'armure (à part pour les Commandants, Seekers, et Rollers Grineers). Lame Souvent incorrectement référencé comme des "dégâts tranchants". Le type Lame démembre les ennemis, et inflige des dégâts supplémentaires aux Marcheurs et Rampants Infestés. Ce type est utilisé par les attaques normales des armes de mêlée à lame (Ex: Haches, Épées, Dagues, Faux...) et l'arc Dread. Laser Les dégâts de type Laser ont été ajoutés dans l'Update 8 avec le dojo et sont seulement utilisés par le Dera.L'armure est appliquée et ils n'infligent pas spécialement plus de dégâts. Perce-Armure C'est l'un des quatre types de Dégâts Élémentaires que l'on peut trouver sur certains mods pour les armes, le Perce-Armure est aussi l'un des quatre types qui ignorent l'armure des ennemis. Il inflige des dégâts supplémentaires aux Grineers moyens et des dégâts réduits aux Marcheurs et Rampants Infestés. Poison Ce type de dégâts est seulement utilisé par l'Acrid et l'attaque chargée de la Mire, et applique des dégâts sur le temps. Les nuages du Torid et le poison des Anciens Toxics ont apparemment des dégâts calculés différemment. Ce type de dégâts ignore l'armure. Les ennemis qui meurent à cause du poison sont désintégrés dans leur animation de mort similaire au Miasme de . Renversement Ce type de dégâts est seulement utilisé par certaines attaques glissantes. Il renverse les ennemis. Calcul des dégâts de base La première chose à retenir est que les types de dégâts ne font rien eux-mêmes à part définir le type de dégâts, mais aussi des effets comme le reversement. Les mods ne font rien sauf créer des nouveaux dégâts de base pour le type de dégâts qu'ils appliquent. Passer ce point, tous les autres calculs sont entièrement dépendant de la cible. La deuxième chose à retenir, est qu'il n'existe pas vraiment de dégâts qui ignore l'armure. En réalité chaque cible a une liste de types de dégâts qui ne sont pas appliqués à l'armure. Généralement, ces types sont : Perce-Armure, Impact Physique, Poison et Dents de scie. Les dégâts de ces types n'appliquent aucun calculs d'armure pour tous les ennemis présents dans le jeu (sauf pour le type Impacte Physique qui calcule l'armure sur les Commandants, Seekers et Roller Grineers). La dernière chose à retenir avant de calculer les dégâts est de savoir si la partie du corps touchée de la cible et blindée ou non. Ce qui veut dire, "Est-ce que l'armure est appliquée à cette partie du corps ou pas?", est quel est le multiplicateur de dégâts pour cette partie du corps. Pendant que la tête des Grineers est protégée, les jambes des Anciens Infestés ne le sont pas, Ce qui explique pourquoi les dégâts font les dégâts qu'ils font. Voir la page Partie du corps ennemis pour plus d'explication. Maintenant que vous savez ça, nous pouvons commencer à chercher certains nombres. Souvenez vous, si la cible n’applique pas l'armure à votre type de dégâts , il ne faut pas inclure la section "(100 / (armure de la cible + 100)" dans votre calculs. Le calcul des dégâts de base utilise la formule suivante: dégât de base de l'arme * (1 + valeur du mod ) = dégât moddé de base (arrondi à l'inférieur) dégât moddé de base * (1 + valeur du mod faction ) = dégât faction de base (arrondi à l’inférieur) dégât faction de base * (1 + réduction armure ) * (mp type dégât ) * (mp point spécial ) = '''Dégât de base final' (arrondi à l'inférieur et ne peut pas être en dessous de 1)'' *'Dégât de base de l'arme:' Déterminé par l'arme équipée, toutes les armes feront toujours les dégâts écrits dans leurs caractéristiques. *'Valeur du mod:' Déterminée par le rang des mods "dégât" équipé (toutes modifications faites par Dentelure, Nuée de dards, bout portant, ou Point de pression/Coup meurtrier), le cas échéant. ::: Note: Plusieurs mods de dégât peuvent s'additionner. Par exemple, utiliser À bout portant et Flamboiement ensemble se calculera comme ça: (1+À bout portant+Blaze). *'Valeur du mod faction:' Déterminée par le rang du mod qui modifie les dégâts spécifique à une faction (Ex: Châtie, Purifie, Expulse..). Notez qu'elle est multipliée pendant les additions des dégâts moddé de base. *'Réduction armure:' C'est le pourcentage de l'armure de la cible qui réduira les dégâts. Souvenez vous: seulement appliqué si la partie du corps visée est protégée. **Pour calculer la réduction d'armure: 100 / (armure de la cible + 100), l'armure de la cible augmente avec les niveaux. **Voir la page Armure pour plus de détails. *'mp type dégâts:' (mp=multiplicateur) C'est la valeur que la cible va multiplier pour tous les dégâts de ce type (Ex: Homme Corpus = 0 * Balle à la tête, 2 * Électricité partout). **Voir la page Multiplicateur des types de dégâts aux ennemis pour plus d'information. *'mp point spécial:'(mp=multiplicateur) C'est la valeur que la cible va multiplier pour tous les dégâts à cette partie du corps (Ex: tête, jambes). **Voir la page Partie du corps ennemis pour plus de détails. Les mods qui modifie les dégâts de base sont les suivants: *Fusils: Dentelure *Fusils à pompe: Flamboiement et À bout portant *Pistolets: Nuée de dards *Mêlée: Coup Meurtrier et Frappe déchirante (chargé), Point de pression (attaque régulière). Calcul des dégâts de mod Article Principale: Dégâts Élémentaires Chaque dégât bonus de mod sur une arme va ajouter un calcul indépendant d'un coup bonus sur une attaque. Les différents mods de dégât ne interfère pas entre eux ou avec les dégâts normaux de l'arme. Incluant : Perce-Armure, Électricité, Feu, Gel et Poison. Jusqu'au calcul final des dégâts infligés par les mods, il y a trois étapes. #Calculer les dégâts de base (appliquer les dégâts de base du mod). Arrondi à l'inférieur. #Multiplier le résultat par le pourcentage du mod. Arrondi à l'entier inférieur. #Mettre ce résultat dans le calcul des dégâts une nouvelle fois (en appliquant l'armure, le mp partie du corps et le mp type de dégâts). Encore arrondi à l’inférieur. Les dégâts de mod finaux ne peuvent pas être inférieur à 1, sauf si le multiplicateur de mod est 0. Boucliers Si un ennemi est protégé par un bouclier, tous les dégâts qu'il prend ne sont pas affectés par l'armure ou les multiplicateurs. Les boucliers prennent 100% de tous les type de dégâts sauf le type Gel qui est doublé. D'un autre coté les ennemis protégés par bouclier sont immunisés aux dégâts additionnels des attaques surprises jusqu'à ce que leur bouclier soit cassé. Après que le bouclier soit vide, le calcul des dégâts reprend les règles de base. Coups Critiques Article Principale: Coups Critiques La plupart des sources de dégât ont une chance de coup critique pour faire des dégâts supplémentaires. Ces dégâts sont déterminés par la Chance de critique des armes. Les armes de mêlée ou à distance ont des chances de critique différentes pour chaque type d'attaque, ainsi que chaque billes de plomb d'un fusil à pompe a ces chances de critique. Les mods élémentaires font un coup critique si l'arme elle-même fait un coup critique. Sinon, ils sont multipliés par le même nombre. Les attaques surprises ne sont à proprement parler, pas un effet critique, mais possèdent un bonus de 50% sur toutes les attaques de mêlée, ceux qui peut faire penser qu'un coup critique a été donné. Stealth Attacks Melee attacks while stealthed deal 150% of the total damage they would normally do. Stealth attacks generate yellow hit indicators, the same color as critical hits, even though they are not actual critical hits. True melee critical hits while stealthed can by identified by their red hit indicators. As long as players on a mission remain undetected through the use of stealth, they can perform melee attacks that deal increased damage to their enemies. Non-melee weapons are not eligible for a stealth damage increase. Even after a mission's enemies go on alert, temporary stealth can also be achieved through the use 's Invisibility and 's Smoke Screen. Shade's Ghost is disrupted if owner attacks, therefore it does not grant any stealth attack bonuses. New game mechanics allow enemies in different parts of the mission to remain unalerted as long as an alarm has not been sounded. It is now possible to alarm some enemies and then proceed in stealth and achieve stealth attacks on unalerted enemies. Multishot Multishot can be added through weapon type specific mods (Split Chamber, Hell's Chamber, Barrel Diffusion, and Lethal Torrent). Multishot can add one or more additional projectiles to each shot fired, depending on the rank of the mod and the type of weapon. Any multishot mod percentile beyond 100% is a chance to shoot three porjectiles. These additional projectiles do not consume any extra ammunition. Multi-target Melee Attacks Numerous melee weapons have the ability to attack multiple targets with one swing. These types of attacks experience damage falloff. Currently, this damage falloff multipliers (falloff MP) is 75% of the base damage for both normal and charged attacks except for the Kogake, which has a 50% falloff MP for its normal attacks. Sliding, jump, and wall attacks all have a 100% falloff MP for all melee weapons currently in game (effectively meaning that you cannot hit multiple targets with these attacks). Fall-off Damage Each subsequent target in the multi-target attack will have the falloff MP applied to the damage done to the last enemy hit. Therefore, target 1 will take full damage, target 2 will take 75% of full damage, target 3 will take 75% of the damage done to target 2, and so on. Multi-Target Critical Hits Only the initial attack has a chance to critical hit and all falloff damage is calculated from that initial attack. In other words, you cannot hit target 1 normally and then critically hit target 2. Furthermore, even though subsequent target damage will be based off the initial critical, they will not also register as critical hits - only the initial attack will do so. Slam Damage As stated above, the impact damage from jump attacks have 100% falloff and do not actually hit multiple targets. However, all jump attacks have a secondary damage effect called slam damage ''which does AOE damage to enemies in the surrounding area. Slam Damage has its own damage type separate from that of the impact damage from a jump attack, its own base damage value, and a radius that is specific to each weapon. Slam damage has ''no falloff MP and will do the same damage to all enemies in the area. Warframe Powers Damaging warframe powers determine their damage, critical rate and critical damage through the equipped power mod. The power's damage type will determine whether or not an enemy will apply armor to it, just like damage from other sources. Similarly, enemy elemental damage type multipliers affect power damage. Lastly, Warframe Powers that are AoE or have no manual targeting will hit the torso of the enemy (fanny pack on corpus moa's) and follow the body part multipliers for that body part (explaining the 3x damage to corpus moa's). See the individual warframe articles for information on how each power handles its damage.